


Deal

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Reyla [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Reyla tries to wake Marcurio up.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: Reyla [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> might make a smutty part two if my mental health allows it

“Reyla” Marcurio whined as he felt the blanket he was using get yanked off him, cruelly by the woman that he loved. 

“Marc, we need to go. It’s going to snow tonight and I’m not going to get trapped in Markarth or some cave somewhere.”

“Too early.” Marcurio curled into a ball as he tried to go back to sleep only to feel someone crawl beside him. 

“Marcuuriooo get up, before I burn this town to the ground.” Reyla whispered to him a sing-song voice and placed a light kiss on his lips . He felt her push his back to the bed. “Please Marcurio” 

He opened his eyes and stared at the Dumner was now on top of him looking smug, causing Marcurio to place kisses down her neck trying to wipe that grin off her. 

“Marc, we need to go.” She gasped as Marcurio trailed his hands up her shirt. 

“And why may I ask, did you think crawling on top of me, would make me get out of bed?” Marcurio retorted

“Hmph, I guess I can see why that’s a bad idea.”

“If you still want to leave, I suppose we can get up and.” Reyla didn’t let him finish his thought as she grabbed the back of his head, and pushed his lips against hers, causing a small burst of laughter to escape him causing her to tug at his hair. 

Marcurio sat there gasping as Reyla started to pull at the ties of his robe. “I suppose we can stay as long as I don’t have to leave this room and interact with anyone. Deal?”  
“Deal.” Marcurio agreed quickly before being pushed back to the bed and to Marcurio’s annoyance, Reyla looked smug once again.


End file.
